A vehicle side step assembly is an accessory that has some popularity among higher profile vehicles. Conventional side step assemblies generally include a side bar coupled to a vehicle. The side bar may have a step positioned near a door of the vehicle to allow for easier ingress and egress to and from the vehicle cabin. Such steps may not be placed in the ideal location for every user. That is, a shorter person may prefer the side step to be at a different location than a taller person.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative side step assemblies having adjustable step placement.